365 Days of You
by YeahISaidIt
Summary: The brown-eyed girl's lips parted slightly as she ran her tongue across her bottom row of teeth; the metallic taste could only be blood. Her hand rose slowly to touch her lips just to confirm what she already knew - she was bleeding.


They stared each other down, neither of them breaking eye contact. Blue eyes brimmed with tears bore into brown bloodshot ones. Chests heaved up and down, evidence of their still rapid breathing. Nostrils flared as jaws clenched. They were finally at a stalemate.

A glance around the one bedroom apartment would hint towards just how they got there. The previously, neatly organized living room was now in shambles. The floor was littered with CD's that used to be stacked in alphabetical order, in a CD stand that sat near the window. The pillows that belonged on the sofa were scattered around the house, a few leaking the stuffing that belonged inside. The vase that held the blue-eyed girl's favorite flowers had been thrown against the wall by the door; some of the red and white tulips stuck there – a trail of water leading to the pile of glass on the floor. The controller to the video game system that the brown eyed woman surprised her girlfriend with a month ago was cracked in half and sat near her feet on the floor. The smart TV that they had picked out together now lay on its face on the ground, a definite crack in its screen. Papers were scattered around the floor, having fallen free from the wall unit they were stored in.

They were at a stalemate and neither dare break eye contact. Seconds turned into minutes and they just stared. Breathing slowed though. The brown-eyed girl's lips parted slightly as she ran her tongue across her bottom row of teeth; the metallic taste could only be blood. Her hand rose slowly to touch her lips just to confirm what she already knew - she was bleeding. Still not breaking eye contact, she rubbed the substance into her fingertips as she moved her hand back down to her side.

Three rapid knocks to the door preceded the calling of her name. "Santana?" She didn't respond. Three more knocks followed, this time more forceful. "Santana? Santana, are you okay? I heard a lot of noise." Her eyes darted to the door then back to the woman in front of her.

Santana spoke through her teeth. "It's fine Berry."

Rachel Berry, her next door neighbor still insisted on with the questioning, panic lacing her words. "Are you sure? It was really loud over here. I heard a lot of banging and yelling."

Santana didn't bother responding a second time. The blue-eyed girl looked at her for a few more seconds before she blinked, finally breaking their connection. She took a deep breath and exhaled running her hands through her long blonde hair, grabbing a handful before letting go. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, tears she had managed to stop beginning to flow again.

Santana braced herself for what she knew was coming. Her hands balled into fist, nails biting into the skin of her palm.

"I'm done Santana. I can't do this anymore." Brittany didn't give Santana another glance, afraid she might break her resolve. She stood stock for a few more seconds staring at the floor before turning around and making her way to the door where she had deposited her bags. She picked up her travel bag and purse and opened the front door.

Rachel was still standing there, hand up to knock again not expecting the door to open. "Brittany?"

Brittany gave her a weak smile and squeezed by her, walking half the length of the hallway before descending the stairs.

Rachel's eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of the apartment. Before she could say anything though, Santana slammed the door in her face.

She let her forehead hit the door. They'd broken up before, but it was something about this time that seemed so final. She raised her head as her eyes drifted to the left, catching sight of the flowers smeared against the wall. Her hands balled up again.

"Fuck!" Within a split second her left fist flew forward creating a hole in the apartment's drywall. She turned on her heels and kicked a pillow out of her way as she walked over to the sofa.

She plopped down and reached for the bottle of alcohol that somehow remained untouched during the melee on the coffee table. She opened it and took a gulp, not bothered as the dark liquid burned down her throat. She took one more sip before she let her head fall against the back of the couch.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, Review - it's all appreciated. Thanks in advance!****  
**


End file.
